Coming Home
by Moondoggy
Summary: This is the first fic I ever wrote and i've posted it before but I accidentally deleted it. Sirius is sad and he's thinking about the friends he's lost. Bit of a tear-jerker and a bit depressing. PG for suicidal stuff.


Sirius Black stood on the ledge, the wind whistling in his hair

Sirius Black stood on the ledge, the wind whistling in his hair. He had nothing left to live for, nothing. Sure, Voldemort was gone and the world was safe from dark wizards once more. But Voldemort's death had come at a terrible price. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, lived no more. He had died from the after effects of the Crutiatus curse, his injuries too great and the pain too much for his battered body to handle.

Since being officially named a free man, Sirius had been Harry's legal guardian. Harry had been like a son to him. Now he was gone forever. Just like everyone else that Sirius had cared for. Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents and Sirius' best friends, had died many years ago because their "friend", Wormtail, had betrayed them. Wormtail had been their secret keeper. James and Lily changed to him at the last minute because of something Sirius had said. But Lily and James had been avenged. Three months ago, Sirius had found another one of his friends, dead. Murdered by Wormtail and his fellow death eaters. Filled with rage and grief, Sirius had gone after the treacherous rat and killed him. 

(Yay Sirius! hehe stupid evil ratbastard hehe.) 

A tear rolled down Sirius' face. Thinking about Lily and Prongs was still painful, even after all these years. Sirius looked down at the hard ground far below him. He shivered slightly from the cold wind. His hands tightened on the railing, "Do I really want to do this? Is this really for the best?" He shook his head to clear away any doubts. It was all for the best. Everyone he loved was gone, all because of him. There was no time for second thoughts. 

More faces and images swam into view. His old friend Remus Lupin's tired face appeared in his mind. Remus had been brutally murdered by Death-Eaters three months ago. Wormtail had been the one who had led them. He had cast the final curse that had ended Lupin's existence. Sirius had found Remus' broken, battered body on the floor of his Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. His pale blue eyes had been wide and his mouth frozen in a final howl of pain. Harry had cried so much at the funeral. 

Harry had been Sirius' godson and therefore, his responsibility. He had failed James and Lily once again. Harry had been the most important thing in his life, like the son he never had. If he could, he would gladly have died in Harry's place. Harry had been only sixteen when he was murdered. He hadn't even gotten to graduate from Hogwarts. Harry's best friends, Hermione and Ron, had been hit the hardest by his death. When everyone was celebrating the fall of Voldemort, they were mourning the fall of their friend. Hermione went from being the outspoken, talkative genius to a silent, withdrawn, person who hardly even attended class, let alone studied. Ron just faded away, he wouldn't talk to anyone but Hermione and he wouldn't even eat. They had both killed themselves. 

Tears flowed freely from sad dark eyes as Sirius leaned further over the edge. Two more people appeared in his mind, one, a tall, pretty woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She had been Sirius' wife. He never found out what happened to her. She had been at his sentencing. He had reached out to her then, and she had turned away. She thought that he was a murderer. Although she may not be truly dead, she was dead to him. The other person was wrapped in the tiny bundle of blankets in his wife's arms. Sirius' daughter. He couldn't even remember her name. She had been two years old when he was sent to Azkaban. She had cried and reached out for him, not wanting him to leave her. "Daddy! Daddy no! Don't leave! Come back Daddy!" Someone had come to him in Azkaban ten years later, saying that she was dead. 

Sirius sighed sadly and looked down at the ground far below him. "I'm coming, sweety," he whispered. "Daddy's coming home." 

And with that, Sirius Black jumped out from the ledge and plummeted to the ground. The wind whistled in his ears and rushed through his hair, it was difficult to breathe, not that breathing mattered anymore. He was going to die. 

Sirius hit the ground with a sickening thud. The last thing he saw, before his life left him, was Hagrid running towards him, eyes wide with horror. Hagrid knelt beside the young man and wept, tears streaming from his small black eyes… 

Sirius was floating, he could see his body lying on the ground, he could see Hagrid weeping and Dumbledore trying to comfort him. There was a noise behind him, and Sirius turned to see what it was. Six figures were standing behind him, bathed in a heavenly light. His friends had come to take him home. Hermione was there, smiling once again. Beside her, Ron was waving to him, grinning. His gaze traveled to three people in particular. A woman with beautiful red hair and green eyes, a man with messy black hair, sparkling blue eyes and a charming smile. Between them stood a boy of about sixteen, who looked like a mirror image of the man beside him, except for a pair of brilliant green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The boy looked at Sirius and smiled. 

"Lily? James? Harry? How can this be? You're all dead." Sirius asked. 

"So are you, Padfoot, old friend." Remus said, as though Sirius should have known this all along. Remus was standing beside James, a familiar smile on his face. He no longer looked tired or sad. In heaven, Lupin was no longer a werewolf. He was free of his curse and happy once again. "Daddy?" A small voice piped up. Sirius looked up slowly and gasped as a little girl of about twelve peered out from behind James. "Daddy, you came back!" She rushed forward and hugged her father for the first time in years. Tears were streaming down Sirius' face, but they weren't like those he had shed on the ledge, they were tears of joy. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. "Come on, Sirius," Harry said. "Let's go home." Sirius smiled at his godson and followed his friends and family into paradise.

_ _

__A/N: Hiya peoplez! I had this story posted before but I didn't get too many reviews so I took it down. This was the first fanfic I ever wrote so please don't flame it. Anyhoo, hope you like. Please review. I think that's about it. Toodles.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all of the genius that is 'Harry Potter.' I own nothing. (Dammit! L)

And if I owned Sirius I would be one of the happiest people alive right now. Hee Hee.J


End file.
